baby_hippofandomcom-20200215-history
Of Beauties and Witches
Of Beauties and Witches is a book canon in the Heroes Unite universe. Synopsis Belle Frances and Zelena are fighters for the side of good, and they are facing a strange new curse, where all of their allies are stuck in a new town in England called "Newforest-upon-the-Castle". They will have to defeat the caster of the curse - Grimhildr, the Wicked Witch of the Northern Enchanted Forest, and save everyone. Recap In the Enchanted Forest, Belle Frances, Zelena, Cinderella, Ben French, King Adam, Cruella De Vil, Tiger Lily, and Red Riding Hood are enjoying a feast outdoors when they look up a hill to see the Wicked Witch of the Northern Enchanted Forest - Grimhildr - casting a green Curse - the Dark Curse. Belle and Zelena brace themselves as the Curse hits them and Grimhildr laughs wickedly. Belle tells everyone to brace themselves. The Curse hits. Belle wakes up in a bed and breakfast drowsily. She goes downstairs to see Cruella's cursed counterpart Ms. Redwood filing some papers. Belle asks where she is. Ms. Redwood tells her that she's in Newforest-upon-the-Castle, England. Belle is surprised that Grimhildr cursed them all to England instead of America, and decides to stroll out into the foggy town. She passes by an Italian woman named Maria, who apologises quickly. Belle decides to search for Zelena. She finds Zelena talking to Ben's counterpart Graham. Zelena notices Belle and says a quick goodbye to Graham. Belle and Zelena talk hurriedly and decide that this new Curse has sent everyone to a sleepy English town. They then go to The English Place, where they meet Adam's counterpart John English. Belle tries to get him to remember the past, but Zelena stops her, saying that John won't know anything. Just then a young woman named Glory comes in and hurriedly tells them that the mayor is coming. Aldora Carling walks in and sniffs distastefully, noticing Belle and Zelena. Zelena whispers to Belle that everyone in town fears Aldora. She is followed by another young woman named Sara, who is crossing her arms behind Aldora. Aldora then tells Sara to take note that unless John can pay her back, his business will be closed down. Belle and Zelena slip away to talk to Maria and Graham and try to get them together in hopes that they can break the curse. When they come across both of them, Belle asks Graham who she is. Graham looks confused and tells them that he's never seen them until that day. Zelena asks Maria what life in Newforest-upon-the-Castle is like. Maria tells them that Aldora lords her power over the people. Aldora walks in and tells Graham to arrest Belle for intrusion. Graham's face is regretful as he brings Belle to the prison. All Zelena can do is look in horror as the story ends. To be continued... Characters * Belle Frances * Zelena * Cinderella/Maria * Ben French/Graham * King Adam/John English * Grimhildr/Aldora Carling * Cruella De Vil/Ms. Redwood * Tiger Lily/Sara * Red Riding Hood/Glory Category:Books